The Deafening Silence
by SemeSideOfThePaddle
Summary: Harry didn't like him, he didn't like him at all. But Merlin whatever he was doing felt good, and Harry wanted more.
1. Fates

Title: The Deafening Silence

Pairings: Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort (Tom Riddle)

First Setting: The graveyard scene in the fourth book, right after Harry's and Voldie's little duel.. This however does not end with Harry getting to the portkey, as you will obviously see if you continue reading these words.

Rating: Mature, mainly to be safe.

Warnings: In this chapter, I believe there is only innuendos you must look out for. However, in upcoming chapters, there will be more explicit scenes and colorful language.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling and her affiliates own all.. I own nothing, I say, nothing! Except the plot to this little ficlet here..

Author's Note: Read my author's note at the bottom n.n

Chapter One- Fates

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, is at my mercy.. Delicious.." the snake-like man hissed, slim fingers gripping a dark haired teen's arm tightly. Harry winced in slight pain. However, sparks of determination remained in his brilliant green eyes.

"I will _never _be at your mercy, Voldemort," the Chosen One spat. Within milliseconds, the pressure on Harry's arm was intensified, causing the younger to cry out in pain. Silent pleas left his lips, but there was no one to save him.. He was on his own and he was scared.

"Potter, you will find it pertinent to hold your tongue when your superiors are speaking. It bores no good reputation of your manners if you don't, and I do believe you know of my sadistic tendencies. They are rather unpleasant to ones like..you and your firends."

Lord Voldemort's tongue flickered out as he said this. It came to rest on Harry's cheek for brief moments until disappearing back into Voldemort's mouth. Harry swalled the bile threatening to come out should he open his mouth and started to struggle. A cool voice interupted his thought process, causing Harry to pause.

"My Lord, may I be granted permission to speak freely for a moment?" one Death Eater close to his Lord questioned. Though a white mask covered the Death Eater's face, there was no mistaking the long, platinum hair of a Malfoy.

"You may, Lucius, but make it quick. I am quite eager to begin torturing dear Mr. Potter here," the words were said flippantly in return by the Dark Lord, but they floored Harry. The teen had not expected torture, he had expected an easy death.

"I was under the impression, my Lord, that you wanted the boy dead. Is this not true?" Lucius' question was said with a tad of sarcasm and scorn that Harry couldn't quite place the reason for.

"Of course I still want him dead, Lucius.. However, his wand is gone and the love in his blood mixed with mine. I can touch him, I can break him-- And I will do so before I give him his one dying wish."

Lord Voldemort's grip had not wavered, but he moved so he held Harry in front of him with both arms.

"I understand, my Lord. Thank you for answering my question," Lucius bowed and slid back into his place among the Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort's ever-crimson eyes turned to his followers slowly.

"I have one more order for all of you. Tonight, I expect someone to pick up the other brat and take him back to Hogwarts. After they find the dead body, I want you to attack with no mercy. Try to kill only teachers, parents, or staff. It will not do to lose potential next generation Death Eaters..."

With that, Voldemort tooks his leave. He trusted Lucius to keep all wayward Death Eaters in line, and if not Lucius, Severus when they got to Hogwarts. The Dark Lord looked down at the struggling teenager in his grasp and smiled. It would be very fun to break the Chosen One's will, very fun indeed..

Smugly, Voldemort's cold hand passed over Harry's forehead and before the younger could protest, he was asleep.

Author's Note: This is short, I know. I myself had hoped for more. However, the next couple of chapters should yeild more ripe fruit and I do hope you will all take a bite. Also, please review. This not only improves my writing, but it helps me get used to constructive criticism. I will not tolerate flames though. If you think the very idea of Harry and Voldemort being together is disgusting, go whine to the people who care and wonder why you were such a jack ass for reading this in the first place when you know you do not enjoy it.


	2. Waking

Disclaimer:As always, I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates. I write fanfiction purely for my own enjoyment.

Chapter Two- Waking

The soft drip-dropping of water on his skin was what first brought Harry back from the dreamless unconscious he had fallen in. Vaguely, he wondered where he was. The cement walls that surrounded him weren't recognizable, but someone, sitting a few feet away was.

The Dark Lord was asleep-or at least he appeared to be, but it was not the Dark Lord Harry remembered from the graveyard. It was a younger, dark-haired version. The features were really more reminiscent of the Tom Riddle he had seen in the Chamber of Secrets, but older looking. Somehow, Harry found it attractive.

Quickly though, the Chosen One banished the thought and searched silently for an exit. Three minutes later and his search had yielded nothing. Harry had looked everywhere save beneath Voldemort. He gulped and inched closer to the older male.

Harry pushed Voldemort aside lightly, trying to not wake him. He gently pressed the wall and floor under the Dark Lord. It took but a second for Harry to fall through the floor and onto a plush surface. He rolled onto his side, and looked around.

There was no one with him, something Harry thanked the gods for, but he was also sitting on a bed. He assumed it was Voldemort's but didn't quite know for sure, and the thought was disconcerting. Slowly, he slid off of the satin sheet covered bed and made his way across a stone floor. Two black doors were situated five feet away on the wall. Harry approached the one first on his right, fingers curling around the silver handle unsurely. He turned the knob and opened the door.

Inside was a steam-filled room. The floors were tiled and a counter top of marble was situated on the side. A pure white sink was melded with counter, and its faucet was black. Across the room, the shower ran. Harry heard soft humming and lyrics being whispered in parseltongue.

"You shouldn't intrude on the Dark Lord's bathing, Potter. It is considered rude in the wizarding world- or do Muggle customs differ that much?" A cool, familiar voice whispered in the Chosen One's ear, as hands harshly grabbed his wrist. Harry started and his head swiveled around to stare at his captor.

"P-Professor Snape?!" Harry cried out. The sound of running water halted and a rather wet, naked Voldemort stepped into view. He looked the same as in the cement room, and if Harry had not been so surprised to see his professor, he would have wondered how Voldemort had pulled off the switch. Professor Snape on the other hand forced himself to stare at Harry instead of his Lord.

"Pot--" Snape started, but was interrupted when Voldemort raised a pale hand.

"Severus, do not bother. I will handle the Mr. Potter myself. He is in need of a..behavioral lesson of sorts. At six, I expect all followers at residence here to be in the dining hall. Now, leave."

Severus bowed low and exited. Sluggishly, Harry looked to Voldemort. The elder's naked torso was slick with water but his lower half had abruptly been covered with a towel.

"Well, Mr. Potter, see something you like?" The Dark Lord teased. Wait-- the Dark Lord _teased_..?? Harry blinked in surprise but quickly realised Voldemort was mocking him. Voldemort stepped closer to Harry.

"Well Mr. Potter, do you?" Voldemort questioned intently. Harry slowly backed but the door behind him flew shut and he was pressed into it. He shivered and glared.

"I _hate _you Voldemort-- Or should I say Thomas?" Harry's tone was confident, but he didn't feel what he portrayed. He was shaking on the inside, in absolute fear of what Tom could do to him in such a vulnerable position.

"Never call me that, you filthy half-blood!" The Dark Lord cried, wand poking at the jugular vein in Harry's neck.

"Hy-hypocrite.. " Harry gasped, his oxygen slowly being cut off by restricting magic. Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"**Apologize**," Voldemort hissed in parseltongue. Harry's mouth opened to protest, but what came out was exactly what Voldemort wanted.

"**I am sorry, Lord..**" Harry responded. Voldemort smirked and his lips pressed to Harry's, breaking the younger's daze. He opened his mouth to scream and was only rewarded with a hot tongue pressing against his own. Harry shut his eyes tight and hoped someone would save him.

Author's Note: This is quite honestly not what I had hoped for--once again. I hope you like it though :/


	3. Breaking

Title: The Deafening Silence

Warnings: Males being affectionate to eachother or showing dominance over another, 'Master' and 'pet' gets a little more prominent and is shown between other characters, possible rape but I may save that for the next chapter.

Authors Note: For the record, I do not endorse any violent acts or crimes that I may display in my writings. I merely use them because they are either essential to the plot or fit my plan for the story. Anyway, I worked really hard for you all on this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Three- Breaking

It hurt Harry to know there was no way out of Voldemort's grasp-that no matter what he tried, he would never be free again. Still, he fought. Dumbledore had always said he had a fighting spirit and he supposed it showed now as he thrashed in Voldemort's hold, teeth gnashing against the tongue that had slithered into his mouth. And when a cool, metallic taste filled his senses, Harry smiled with satisfaction. It was a short-lived feeling as Voldemort's wand had been raised and a soft murmur of 'Crucio' could be heard. Harry shrieked, falling helplessly to the ground and writhing. It was pain beyond belief now that Voldemort's power had been restored to nearly full. Soon though, the magic released its hold on Harry's body. It would not do to make Harry as insane as Bellatrix, not for what Voldemort really wanted to do with him.

"Mr. Potter, have you learned your lesson?" Voldemort asked, pale hand pulling Harry up and off of the floor. In response, Harry spit in Voldemort's face. With a disgusted look, the Dark Lord removed the saliva from his cheek.

"Aparently, Mr. Potter, you have not. No matter. This only gives oppurtunity to employ a punishment." The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Captured shivered in clear terror and attempted at scrambling away from Voldemort. He was, however, held too tight in Voldemort's grip to be able to pull away. Something metal was snapped around his neck and yanked, clearly a collar of some kind. Harry coughed and sputtered, the pressure on his neck causing him to choke.

"This will cut off all your ties to magic unless you have your wand. Considering I have broken it, you are far out of luck on that point. However, should you show good behavior for however long I plan on keeping you alive, then maybe you will be permitted a wand. I already posess the wandmaker's loyalty.." Voldemort explained, words matching the slight upturn of thin lips into a smirk. Harry glared defiantly, and made to open his mouth but only gagged as his collar was yanked once again.

"Please..S-s-stop..." He begged, hating the very sound of the words dripping so pathetically from his lips. Voldemort merely gazed with contempt at Harry and pulled him into a one-armed embrace, hand tightening on the fourth year's hip. Harry blinked in surprise but was quick to realize it was no sign of affection, merely a way to hold him closer so he could be apparated with him. The loud pop sounded throughout the large Riddle mansion.

Where they ended up floored Harry in all but the literal sense. They were in Hogwarts. To be exact, they were in the Great Hall. Harry could remember from first year that Hermione had explained that you couldn't apparate inside, because of magical wards. It seemed that they had been taken down with the Death Eater's overrunning it. Several of the white-masked Dark wizards and witches were lounging about on the Head table and on some of the students' chairs. The only House seeming to be completely there and whole was the Slytherins. They were sitting, and eating like normal. Immediately, however, Harry's eyes zeroed in on five Slytherins that sat with a person each in their laps.

There was Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy held an angry Hermione who struggled at his every touch, Parkinson had a grip on Ginny's bright red hair, Zabini was doing..something to Ron under the table that Harry did not want to think about, and Crabbe and Goyle held the Weasely twins in their grasps. Harry's eyes narrowed with intense anger and he turned to Voldemort. The man was smirking, taking clear pleasure in the discomfort and powerful emotion that Harry obviously felt.

"Those are the Honoured Children's pets and boon for winning Hogwarts, just as you are mine. Don't you think they deserve them?" Voldemort murmured, lips close--too close--to Harry's ear. The Chosen One decidedly continued to glare, but as an abrupt amount of pain hit him, he opened his mouth.

"I don't think those filthy Slytherins bloody deser--" But Harry was cut off with a harsh slap and the sound of barely concealed snickers from the other occupants in the room. Malfoy in particular had a rather prominent smirk on his lips. Harry winced, stumbling a bit forward into Voldemort from the mere force of the contact. The Dark Lord patted Harry's reddening cheek.

"I'l give you one chance to answer again. Don't you think the Honoured Children deserve their presents?" Voldemort repeated in the same cold, calm tone. Harry looked at Hermione's tear streaked face and then at Ron's more stoic one. He felt anger beyond belief, but he also knew it would not help them if he defied Voldemort. In fact, it would most likely only get them hurt or killed. So Harry decided to play the good pet.

"Anyone you deign worthy of gifts deserve them, my lord," Harry said agreeably, tacking on the last part as a mere show. Voldemort seemed content with that as he only gave a nod in response before turning to the Death Eater's. They all bowed their heads with utter respect.

"Take off your masks, you have no need of hiding your identity here," Voldemort ordered, his hand snaking around Harry's collar in a nearly posessive manner. Each Death Eater began to take off their masks, revealing unsurprising but horrible identities. Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr., several others that could be said to have one or more kids in Slytherin. It was shocking however when Severus' features were shown. Several stock still students that were alive for the Death Eater's pleasure, and sitting to one side of the Hall, cried out for his help. He merely turned away from the students and looked to his lord, bowing deeply.

"My lord, forgive me for not coming completely to your services earlier. I have a great deal of information for you, when you are ready to receive it, " Snape's normally terrifying voice could only serve to disgust Harry now. It held a tone that was akin to obedience and to match it, the professor's expression was almost of a simpering child. Voldemort nodded his assent and gestured for Lucius to come forward. The man did so, bowing as immediately as all of them were expected to.

"Lucius, did you kill everyone on staff?" Voldemort asked.

"No, my lord. I left Alastor Moody alive as you asked, though he changed into Crouch Jr. and I assumed you knew of this. Also, Dumbledore seems to have disappeared when we attacked. The pathetic transfiguration teacher was calling for him as Severus murdered her," Lucius murmured. Voldemort's wand was at Lucius' neck in an instant.

"Crucio," The Dark Lord muttered. Lucius shuddered, mouth open in screams that couldn't seem to escape his throat. After five minutes, Voldemort released the curse with a silent counter. Lucius lay panting, something that from what Harry could see caused his (Lucius') son much grief.

"Do not test my patience, Lucius. Have I not told you that I wanted that Muggle-loving twat dead!" Voldemort's voice had risen in pitch as his disappointment and intense anger was increased.

"Yes, my lord, but I couldn't help.." Lucius started.

"There are no excuses Lucius, no matter what your position in my ranks. You shall be punished along with all other Death Eaters save Barty and Severus."

"Yes, my lord..." Voldemort turned to the five children he held in an honoured rank.

"How are you all liking your presents, children?" The Dark Lord asked softly, almost caring towards them.

"Loving them, my lord. You were very kind to allow us them.." the younger Malfoy answered for all, Slytherin green nails raking lightly through Hermione's hair. Harry could tell she was barely repressing bile.

"Ah child.. You deserved them for all the help you have provided despite your age. Have you gotten to enjoy yours, Blaise? He seems to be quite the little spitfire for a Weasley brat," Voldemort's gaze had turned to the dark haired boy.

"Oh yes, my lord. He may be defiant, but he has learned to enjoy whatever he gets from me and in such little time too.. It really only took the first few days to break him.." Blaise murmured the last sentence in a satisfied manner, sliding his hands up and down Ron's sides and back. Ron glared evenly at the Dark Lord, but subconciously leaned into his master's touches. Voldemort chuckled darkly, and made his way to the Head table with gliding steps, dragging Harry along with him. He sat evenly in the former Headmaster's chair after casting a simple charm to get rid of any magical traces and made Harry settle between his lap on it. Voldemort's gaze swiveled on the shaking group of students that he could not count as his followers yet.

"Brats, you may have noticed that a substantial amount of you are gone. That is because they are dead. You can count yourselves lucky to either be exceedingly intelligent, half-blood, or pure-blood. The only reasons half-bloods are here is out of the kindness of my Death Eaters. Rather disgusting really, but no matter. There will merely be more followers for.. Yes Mr. Potter?" Voldemort looked down at Harry with interest as the younger tugged at his cloak.

"You're a half-blood. Did you hate your father so much that you would deny your heritage?" Harry said loud enough for all to hear. There was a collective gasp from the Death Eaters and triumphant smirks from the braver students. Voldemort nearly growled and his almond-shaped eyes narrowed into almost slits. Harry got one look at the glint in them and felt sick to his stomach. He knew then that he had made one of the biggest mistakes he could have ever made in his life.

Author's Note: Alright, so this is the end of chapter three. I apologize for not updating sooner, but my muse disappeared. Anyway, please review. I love it when you do and it motivates me to update sooner. Next thing out will be Wander's third chapter and a new story (I know, I know) called Desperation. Please keep a look out for it. Have an awesome day!


	4. Trauma

Title: The Deafening Silence or TDS if you wish to shorten it

Pairing: Main pairing is Harry Potter (aka the Boy-Who-Lived, aka, the Chosen One, aka, sex slave to Dark wizards of all sizes--I mean personality)/Tom Marvolo Riddle (aka, the Dark Lord, aka, Lord Voldemort, aka, sexiest, bad-ass Dark wizard of all time.. Get the picture?). Side pairings include, but are not limited to, forced Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, slightly consensual Blaise Zabine/Ronald Weasley, consensual, but purely sexual Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape though it will not come into light for a bit.

WARNINGS: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN _**RAPE**_. Would you like me to repeatedly write that until my fingers fall off so it may be burned into your skull forevermore? I did not think so. And not only will this chapter contain _**RAPE**_, but also hints of severe psychological damage. I kept the rape scene as short and nondescriptive as possible, but if you have any problems with either of those subjects then only read until the breaking line which will look like this: (-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-) and so on and so forth. I will also mark its ending like that and you may resume reading. Thank you.

Chapter Four- Trauma

A continued quiet had befallen the Great Hall, save harsh breathing and concealed snickers. Some Death Eater's could only allow delayed, sharp intakes of breath from their mouths, others looked on in horror at their Lord. It seemed, this of all things, had gotten a rise out of them and almost all remained shocked. That is, with the clear exceptions of Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. They did not appear fazed and kept picking at the plates of food the house-elves had been forced to prepare. Moments passed by before a harsh chuckle sounded from the direction in which the left over students sat. Voldemort raised his gaze from Harry's only to drop to Neville Longbottom's.

Twas surprising, to say the least, to find a Gryffindor laughing at his expense--amusing, yes..But very surprising. He was not given time to react as one of his most loyal, if not most obsessed, Death Eaters sprang from her seat and state of shock. Bellatrix's wild hair whipped around her as she did this, giving the impression of a demon. Deftly, she pointed her wand precisely at Neville's heart and roared the killing curse. Voldemort let a pleased smirk grace his lips when she turned from the dead body and bowed deeply, submissively.

"Children," the Dark Lord acknowledged after the muttering at Bellatrix's actions had died down, making it clear that he was addressing all that occupied the room from the way his eyes darted around. After that one spoken word, every person gave Voldemort their full attention. Half the Death Eater's eyes held betrayal and anger, but the other half had remained tactfully emotionless. He felt proud of the latter half's accomplishment, but disturbed towards the aforementioned half. Truly, his followers did not think him a commoner or less powerful because of such a silly thing as his heritage. He did not dwell on those thoughts however, and continued on.

"I will not lie and say that I am, in fact, a pureblood and Potter has lied. I have never told you of my heritage, and merely let you assume all you want." Voldemort's cool tone showed easily his disgust over having to explain himself to his followers, and he was once again not acknowledging them, but rather causing Harry to be squeamish by merely looking at him. Bellatrix caught his attention once again however, when she kneeled in front of the Head Table. Her eyes were glued upon him and when she drew in a breath, he knew she was going to speak.

"I say this in behalf of my husband, immediate famliy and myself. We support you. You are the Dark Lord. You are the most powerful Dark Wizard in history. You are our leader, and we will never leave your side," Bellatrix spoke heartfelt words and the hint of insanity that normally posessed her had slid away to reveal just how truly she was feeling. Voldemort tilted his head slightly, wondering if this weakness could be a means of exploit for enemies, but he stopped the thought and let a small hint of appreciation show.

"Thank you, Bellatrix." The shock of his words was evident in all of his Death Eater's faces and Bellatrix herself had to surpress a grin at being thanked. Voldemort's slightly softened expression quickly turned cold, however, when he turned to his other followers. He looked expectantly on at them, giving each the choice of stay or leave.

Yet, none left. Instead, all of them bowed and murmured their submission and willingness to continue following him despite his heritage. Voldemort was very pleased, and made a mental note to thank Harry for revealing his secret when they both burned in the depths of hell. That thought brought his attention to the boy fidgeting in his lap and trying to escape. Rather futilely, of course, but nonetheless trying.

"As for you, Mr. Potter, you will be learning respect," Voldemort informed Harry with the barest of smirks gracing his lips. He stood, and looped his fingers around Harry's collar before tugging. Seeing Harry choke, his smirk widened.

Harry could only look at Voldemort with repressed contempt. He had been surprised that the Death Eater's were so loyal that they would care about their Lord even though he lacked pure blood. It was rather disturbing to him. He had always thought they would hate to know. Now, however, Harry focused on Voldemort. He knew he was to be punished, and with his rather limited knowledge, he couldn't guess how. He attempted to though, his thoughts flittering from Dark spells to more damaging images. Once again, he hoped for someone to save him.

Voldemort let Harry brood, amused by the thoughts the boy had. He wouldn't be doing anything the boy thought of, he was sure. He sharply pulled Harry's collar, and dragged him rather unceremoniously to where the five Honoured children lounged with their pets. He surveyed them all, taking in Draco's fingers in the muggle-born's hair and her slightly sick expression, as well as Blaise's roaming hands and Weasley's soft moans. His gaze fell once again on Draco.

"Draco, come with Mr. Potter and I, and bring your pet. I require your help in this punishment," Voldemort ordered, though he knew he would allow Draco to refuse should he wish it. Draco merely nodded his assent, gathering what the punishment was to be, and stood. He followed Voldemort and Harry with Hermione at his side (unwillingly of course). They traipsed through shadowed halls and staircases that seemed to go on for all eternity until coming to another and another.

Finally, they entered an empty chamber. It was bare, and old, covered in thick layers of dust. Voldemort found it to his liking and conjured a chair with one wave of his wand. Harry found himself bound to it after another flick of Voldemort's wrist and felt more magic wash over him, causing his eyes to glue onto Draco and Hermione. Harry let himself show confusion for a moment, but when Draco turned to Hermione, Harry understood and he screamed.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Draco forced his tongue in Hermione's mouth, holding her against the wall with a simply cast spell. She struggled however, trying to bite the blonde's tongue to prevent the kiss. He cast another spell so she layed still, and continued to harshly kiss her, tearing off her clothes for the pure satisfaction of doing it. Hermione began to cry, begging him not to do anything, begging him to let go of her. He only smirked.

Ten feet away, Harry echoed those sobs, and attempted in vain to close his eyes. He found he couldn't and just continued his own cries. Voldemort smirked from beside him, watching Harry's reactions with satisfaction while Draco unbuttoned his pants and spread apart Hermione's leg. He pushed her legs upwards and thrust in harshly, moaning in appreciation. Hermione's head swung back, hitting the stone wall with so much force that she saw seemed to not release for hours and when he actually did, he went at Hermione again and again. After the second time she stopped crying, but Harry's anguished shouts did not cease, not until Draco and Hermione had left the room and he was alone with Voldemort. Even then, the scenes replayed over and over in his head and he couldn't stop the wet streaking his cheeks.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Voldemort released the magic on Harry and watched with a smirk as the supposed Chosen-One fell forward onto the carpet and sobbed. He wasn't broken yet, the Dark Lord could tell, but this seemed to have done enough damage. Harry curled into a tight ball and rocked back forth, still crying out in horror at what he'd been forced to watch and in guilt at what he couldn't prevent. He didn't see or feel Voldemort sit next to him and place a spidery hand on his back.

"I'm going to assume you have learned from this, Mr. Potter," Voldemort quietly murmured, perfectly trimmed fingernails digging into the trembling boy's back. Harry only continued with his tantrum, much to the Dark Lord's annoyance. He withdrew his hand and waved it over the baby, causing a particularly painful spell to be induced. He relished Harry's screams of pain, knowing well just how quickly the magic that felt like fire moved through the boy's veins to his pulsing heart, and outwards even more to every part of his body. It was only when Harry managed to look to Voldemort and beg for five minutes, that he released the spell.

"I will ask you again, Mr. Potter, have you learned your lesson?" the now triumphantly-smirking man questioned, hands gripping Harry's hair tightly to hold him up so their gazes met. Fear flittered in the Chosen-One's eyes and he nodded. Voldemort pulled at the dark locks, indicating he wanted a verbal response. The younger's mouth opened and for a few brief moments, all that passed through them was air.

"I.. I have..learned.. My Lord...Really.. I've learned..." Harry whispered, what seemed like eternity having ended with those words. Voldemort let his lips twitch once again into his favorite expression, and he nodded, allowing the younger's statement to pass. Then, Harry, exhausted from his pleas and the spell that had ran through him, promptly fell asleep. The Dark Lord gazed for a moment at the soft hair still entangled in his fingers and the thick lashes that rested so nicely against slightly tanned skin, thoughts drifting to what else he would do when the Chosen-One slipped up again. Hurting just his friends wouldn't do the trick to break him completely of course, at some point Voldemort would have to show ownership, and he fully intended for that to be soon.

To be continued.

READ BELOW

Author's Note: Alright, for those of you who were wishing Harry's rape... I'm sorry I disappointed you. I want you to know that my version of Harry will not buckle simply under the pressure of being sexually absued, he loves his friends deeply and has a hero complex. The best way to strike for the first time is to take someone close to him and break them. I had originally planned for Hermione to die, causing even mored damage to Harry. However, I have plans for her in future chapters and cannot afford to kill her now. For any of you who are confused with my reference to Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy as the 'Honoured Children' , I will explain in time. Oh, and I have decided to put Wander on hiatus and postpone any more stories until I learn to handle more, or finish this one. Should you have any questions, please address them in a review or private message. Thank you for reading until here and don't forget to review

-SSOTP


	5. Dealing

Title:The Deafening Silence (TDS)

Pairings:Main pairing is Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort (Tom Riddle Jr.). Side pairings include, but are not limited to, forced Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, slightly consensual Blaise Zabine/Ronald Weasley, consensual, but purely sexual Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape though it will not come into light for a bit.

Warnings: A bit of violence, but this is only leading up to the next chapter, and a bit of..suggestiveness... (Is suggestiveness even a word o.o)

Author's Note: I have a very special announcement at the end of this chapter so please read the ending author's note.

Chapter Five- Dealing

Draco slid into the Great Hall grace tainting every bit of his movements. His slim fingers were encircled the wrist of one Hermione Granger. A very bare naked Hermione Granger. The raucous laughter of the Death Eater's did not die down, but all former Hogwarts students left alive, and the Honoured Children became silent. Moments passed before quiet snickering made its way into the ears of all as the Malfoy heir slid past the stares with Hermione in tow. They came to rest in their previous seat, Draco allowing his pet to lounnge in his lap and lean against his broad, slightly muscled chest. She smiled in almost content manner, dull brown eyes surveying the two boys sitting on the right of them in chair made entirely of pillows.

They gazed back, one's eyes betraying horror and fear, the other's only disgust. Hermione blinked in surprise. She recognized the emotions in the two males, though she couldn't remember feeling them herself, but was puzzled as to why they seemed directed at her. Tugging her master's dark robes, she brought his attention to her and indicated with a slight turn of her head, the boys who were still staring at her. Draco's silver orbs fell upon them, and a sneer adorned his lips instantly. The boy who still held a slightly disgusted expression glared intensely at him, his grip tightening on the redhead in his lap though the gesture seemed to have gone completely unnoticed. Abruptly, all hell seemed to break loose as the boy thrashed, directing his glare at Draco. Draco smirked, absentmindedly (or so it appeared) conjuring a Slytherin girl's uniform for Hermione and spelling it onto her. She predictably leaned into him, murmuring a soft thank you, and earned a soft pat on the head. The redheaded boy's bearings were lost.

"Hermione..'Mione... What happened..? What did he do to you?" he began to question, pausing only when he saw she had not answered. He reached out, lightly touching her arm when he saw she hadn't even looked his direction. She turned to him in surprise, eyes a muddy brown and dull, before flinching involuntarily and pushing herself up against Draco. The blond stroked her hair softly, in a vaguely comforting manner.

"'Mione.. Don't you remember me..? I'm your best friend...One of your best friend's anyway... I'm Ron. Why don't you remember?" Ron's voice sounded desperate, but Hermione felt nothing as she looked away.

"You have the wrong person. I do not have a name, I am merely whatever Master Draco, or Master Malfoy call me. I also do not have best friends. All I need is my masters. Perhaps you are meaning to talk to someone similar?" Hermione was skillfully blank as she said this, eyes holding a dead look within them that could be partially seen as the after effects of a memory charm. Ron's crushed expression pleased Draco and drove a stake through the heart of the boy holding Ron.

"Memory charm.." Remarked the darker skinned and haired boy. This caused Ron to growl, the sound low and guttural. Hermione only blinked in confusion, but Draco smirked at Ron's obvious distress. Tears streamed down the redhead's cheeks, and even then Hermione showed no recognition or sympathy, blank look serving only to make Ron cry harder. He turned in his master's arms, clutching his robes with trembling fingers and burying his head in the crook of a warm neck.

"You should keep a your little slave locked away if all he is he able to do is cry like a child, Blaise.." Draco mocked, head tilted slightly, smirk growing. Blaise's teeth ground together in an attempt to stop a snide remark in response--and it worked for the moment--but his intense glare was enough to tell the blonde that he had crossed the line.

"B-blaise.. C-can we please j-just go..? I can't b-bear to see 'Mione like that..." Ron whimpered softly. Blaise complied, pulling Ron up into his arms more comfortably and making his way out of the Great Hall. It was clear to both Blaise and Draco that the friendship they held was over, and that Blaise held Ron in higher regards than most thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far on the other side of Hogwarts, and deep in the dungeons, Voldemort sat with an unconcious Harry Potter. His hand was curled still in the dark locks at his disposal and whilst Harry thrashed, nightmares clearly haunting him, his hair was tugged sharply to cause small jolts of pain. Pleasing though it was to see the boy's features twist into a wince in his sleep, the Dark Lord liked to play more when his pets were awake. Harry lay still for a minute and Voldemort chose to cast the Cruciatus curse. Sure enough, the fourteen year old awakened, screaming in pain and arching.

After a few seconds, Voldemort release the curse, and Harry slumped to the ground again. His eyes were wide and hazy, breath coming and going in short spurts as he fell away from the previous pain. He looked slowly in his attackers direction and instantly pushed himself further from him, attempting in any way to deny that he had fallen asleep in his enemy's prescence. Still, the evidence was there and Harry wasn't one to lie to himself forever.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Mr. Potter, you didn't fall asleep peacefully in my lap, you fell unconcious. Perhaps that is consoling..?" Voldemort informed quietly, flicking his wrist slightly, a silent spell forming that caused Harry to slide across the ground and back in the Dark Lord's lap.

"Only a bit, Voldemort, seeing as I am still being forced to reside in your lap," Harry hissed, venom barely masked.

"Tut, tut, Mr. Potter.. You are to call me lord at all times... Unless, of course, you wish to see another of your pathetically weak friends tortured in the same manner as well as being put out of their misery after?" Harry paused, resolve dying down quickly as he shook his head in response to a question Voldemort already had the answer to.

"Good, I'd rather not waste my time with your blood traitor friends," the Dark Lord said, while rising and making Harry stand with him.

"Where are we going...? Lord," the younger added quickly upon receiving a wicked smirk.

"To my chambers, Mr. Potter, I do not wish to stay here for any longer. It's a rather disgusting dirty place, really." Harry nodded dumbly, slightly shocked. He didn't quite _want _to spend the night with a homicidal maniac who had killed his parents, Cedric, and more, as well as causing many deaths. Voldemort's pale digits wrapped around Harry's collar and he dragged Harry out of the room.

"L-lord, I can't...breathe...." Harry gasped. Voldemort continued pulling him up staircases, not caring if he could breathe or not. This resulted in the boy being barely concious when they finally managed to reach the chambers with a color scheme of green. Voldemort released his hold, pushing Harry forward and onto emerald sheets.

"Lord..?" Harry questioned as he turned to gaze at Voldemort. Said Dark Lord was walking silently towards him, a twisted grin alighting his expression. Harry cringed, scrambling backwards. He didn't know what Voldemort had planned, but nothing he thought about for long periods of time seemed to indicate anything good.

"Mr. Potter, stop running away like a little girl. I do not have time to tolerate such behavior," Voldemort said as he stopped beside the bed. Harry shook his head violently, looking about for anywhere he could hide. He was stopped when a hand came down harshly on his cheek.

"I said to stop, Potter," the Dark wizard growled, pulling his hand away from the boy's cheek. Harry bit his lip to fight off tears that threatened to spill, whimpering. Voldemort scoffed.

"Pathetic child." Harry didn't look at him as he said this, choosing instead to stare hazily up at the ceiling, counting to keep his mind off the stinging pain. Voldemort seemed to give off a small sigh of exasperation, before grabbing Harry's chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing the younger to look at him.

"You shall stay here, understand?" Voldemort questioned, crimson eyes boring into emerald green for confirmation. Harry nodded in response, fearful, even if he did want to do anything but stay.

"Do not move until I come back. When I do return, and if you obey the one rule I've set out, you will be allowed to eat something. I might even feed you myself," Voldemort's serious tone had taken a mocking turn and Harry looked away with shame, only shaking his head 'yes'. The Dark Lord pulled back, releasing Harry's chin and sweeping out of the room.

Harry sat up, fingers stroking the cheek where he had been hit, knowing there was a reddening mark there. He wasn't shocked the Voldemort had hit him--rather he was mad that he hadn't stopped the Dark wizard. Dumbledore had always told him it was his destiny, and he knew for a fact that he wanted to kill Voldemort out of revenge. Still, Dumbledore wasn't there to help him anymore. No one was there to help him anymore. Even his godfather and Remus didn't seem to care that he was locked up and in the hands of a homicidal freak, they hadn't even tried to save him yet.

_That's exactly right Harry, nobody cares for you. You're alone.. All alone, with only me to entertain and detain you in your own mind.. _

_**All...alone.. Nobody cares..**_

_Yes.. No one likes you. No one ever did. You were only a tool to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore didn't even tell you that the only way you could defeat him would entail killing yourself, did he? _

_**W-what?**_

_Spoiled that didn't I?_

_**Professor Dumbledore never said..**_

_Of course he didn't, stupid child. Would you have agreed to help kill Voldemort if you yourself would die as well?_

_**Yes! I would ha--**_

_No, no you wouldn't have, you would have run, tail between your legs. You were young, too young to understand in the old fool's eyes, so he kept information from you._

_**...What else did he keep from me?**_

_That it was him who cost Neville's parents their sanity, and your parents their lives. He was their secret keeper, but told Pettigrew so he would take the fall when he informed Voldemort. Clever, even for a pathetic coward, yes?_

_**You mean.. Pettigrew was innocent in a manner of speaking?**_

_I suppose.. Though he was the one who told Voldemort your parents' whereabouts, so you should not let him off the hook so easily._

_**I...I know.. It's just.. Dumbledore really did that? He betrayed my parents and lied to me?**_

_What would I get from not telling you the truth? After all, I am a figment of your precious imagination.. At least, that's what you believe._

_**I believe you about Dumbledore.. B-But I know you are not my imagination.. Who are you?**_

_Wouldn't you love to know, darling? I shall not say though, just know I will be back and I have put my own shields up in your mind so Voldemort cannot access our conversation. Can you promise me something?_

_**Why should I?! You won't even tell me who you bloody well are!**_

_Ah, Harry.. You wouldn't like my answer.. Now, promise me or I leave down my barriers and allow Voldemort to ransack your mind._

_**Fine.. What do you want me to promise?**_

_Obey Voldemort just a little longer, do anything he asks. I will rescue you, but its impossible to do so now._

_**Alright...**_

_Oh, and Harry?_

**_Yes?_**

_You are not alone, people do care. I merely said those things to ensure Voldemort had not taken over your mind. But,__ remember Harry, obey him at all costs.. You cannot afford to be weakened, not now. not at the hands of an evil wizard such as him..._

Suddenly, Harry bolted once again upright. Somehow, he had curled beneath the covers and fallen asleep. Vaguely, he could remember talking to someone in his mind, but he didn't know who and almost was afraid to find out. The prospect of being rescued was fresh in his mind, and he could feel its pull. He decided, then, that he would honor his promise and obey whoever had spoken to him. Before his thoughts could go any further in remembrance of the conversation, the door slammed open and in came a very irate Dark Lord. Harry fell back into his sleeping position, eyes shut in hopes that Voldemort wouldn't bother with him when he was asleep.

"Sodding idiots , can't do one thing right. Blood-sucking leaches is all they are.." Voldemort muttered under his breath, and Harry could hear rustling and the sound of robes dropping to the floor.

"Potter," the Dark Lord acknowledged, voice louder, "Wake up, Mr. Potter." Harry faked a groan and rolled over to face Voldemort, eyes sliding open. Voldemort stood directly in his sight range, a loose button up shirt and slacks hugging his body, robe discarded haphazardly.

"Mm.. Lord.. Did you just get back..?" Harry asked, sitting up to falsely rub at his eyes. The Dark Lord did not buy it however and his lips pulled back in sneer.

"You have been awake since before I came in the room, do not try to deceive me Mr. Potter." Harry nodded obediently, forcing an apologetic look to cross his features.

"I'm truly sorry Lord, would you like me to make it up to you in any way?" Harry asked, inwardly wondering what kind of thing he could help Voldemort with that would show he was truly sorry.

"I believe you can, Mr. Potter. Come," Voldemort beckoned for Harry to take his hand, and hiding a grimace, the younger did. He was pulled into a harsh kiss, the Dark Lord's tongue raping the inside of his mouth. Harry remembered the first time Voldemort had kissed him, and how odd it had felt. This, this just felt disgusting. Harry wanted to scream, cry, throw up, and tell Voldemort that he could sod off and leave him alone.. He couldn't, of course, and even if he did, it would only make matters worse. So, he cast the thoughts aside and focused on obeying Voldemort. It was the only way he would survive.

Voldemort smirked as he felt Harry lean into him, hands wrapping around his neck. For the boy to break so easily, and with no fight, was a surprise but not an unwelcome one. He shifted the boy closer, leg sliding in between Harry's. He rubbed it lightly against the growing hardness in the younger's pants, relishing the moan he got in return. It was oh so very good to be the Dark Lord.

Author's Note: It's time for SemeSideOfThePaddle's big announcement! Drum roll please?

Voldemort: Oh just get on with it you silly girl, and stop dawdling.

Harry: Be nice, Voldie, you're distracting her.

Voldemort: ..Did you just call me Voldie...? *eyetwitch*

Me: Anyway... My big announcement is that I am accepting...story requests!! I will be writing the ones I approve up when I reach TDS' seventh chapter and when I write and post the third chapter of Wander. There are however a few guidelines!

1) It must be of the Naruto, Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or Ouran High School Host Club fandom.

2)The main pairing must be yaoi or yuri! I'm sorry, but I just can't stand writing serious het. However, side pairings can be het as long as I do not have to do many scenes with them being all cuddly.

3) I will think of a plot should you not suggest one, or do not give me a basic idea to brainstorm from.

4) I will not accept story requests that are included in reviews, but rather, I'd like you to PM should you wish for me to write something for you.

5) If you want a one-shot, you must specify that. If you want a two-shot, you must specify that. If you want multi-chaptered fic, you must specify that, Understand?

Here is the form you should use:

Fandom

Main Pairing

Side Pairings

AU or Regular

Basic Idea/Plot (Optional)

Length (One-shot, Two-shot, Multi-chaptered)

So, that's it! Thank you to all my fabulous reviewers! I do so love you guys!

EDIT: I printed out this chapter to give it to a friend of mine with no Internet connection, and when I looked it over, I found so many mistakes! I have corrected all the ones I caught, but please, if you see more, inform me. I need the criticism in order to better my writing. Also, I am taking requests until the tenth chapter of The Deafening Silence, so please get them in before then.


	6. Erratic

**Chapter Six- Erratic**

Five days later found Harry pretending he liked pleasuring Voldemort. Again. He had his hand in the Dark Wizard's robes, and his fingers gripped the large member that he couldn't see, but could certainly feel. Lips caught his in a searing kiss as he did so, and he began pumping quickly, if only to finish as soon as possible. He wanted it over, so he could be left in peace to will (or wank) away a growing problem. Yet when he felt his hand become sticky with cum, and heard the satisfied groan that marked Voldemort's completion, he felt disappointment.

Harry shook the feeling away. He didn't want to remotely try to guess as to why he let such a thing enter his mind, though he hazarded that he already knew. He just couldn't admit it, not even to himself. Especially not when the object of hate/affection/disgust… Ugh.. He didn't want to think of his other feelings either, which had been worse about growing than his physical problems.

Hurriedly, he backed away from Voldemort, and waited for the customary cleaning charm he received every time this was over. Instead, he got a kiss, a smirk, and a hand down his own pants. He blinked up at Voldemort, having been pushed down suddenly onto the bed, and was surprised to find the elder's eyes locked onto his own.

"M-my Lord?" Harry stuttered, and it wasn't for show. He could hardly think now that he had somebody teasing him, touching him in ways that made him nearly beg for more, much less speak. Voldemort only shushed him another small kiss, and continued. His mouth made hot trails down Harry's neck, and once clothes were out of the way, onwards down his torso. Harry himself could only moan, questions gone from his mind. It was when a sinfully scorching cavern found himself on his member, that he truly lost himself.

Fire coursed through Harry's veins, pulsing outward from his heart and his lower stomach, making the pleasure he felt consume his body. He panted, eyes glazed over. He didn't think something could feel so good, and suddenly wasn't so concerned that the Lord Voldemort was doing something forbidden to him. Something utterly heinous and obscene. No, he only cared about the entrancing fire he was held in, and keeping it there for as long as he could.

Abruptly, he released, the action violent. He writhed, the fire becoming a dying ember until fizzing out completely. He hardly noticed that minutes had gone by before the haze over his mind was gone, and only maintained a dazed expression. He glanced down at Voldemort after a few more shuddering breaths, and his flushed cheeks darkened in color.

"Did you just…?" Harry made to ask, but the let question drop when he felt Voldemort's finger pressed to his lips. He looked up into a smiling face. A. Smiling. Face. Smiling. Voldemort.

That, my friends, was when Harry promptly fainted. It was much to the amusement of Voldemort, who dressed Harry in a black robe and tucked him into bed. He laid beside the younger, still smiling. The boy was highly entertaining and would have to be kept for a bit longer than intended. Maybe much longer than intended.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

When Harry next awoke, it was to complete darkness. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust, and wished that the room he shared with Voldemort had windows. He blushed a bit. Voldemort had done…that…to him. He remembered now. He also remembered moaning, feeling so much pleasure from it. Right then, Harry wanted to slap himself. 'NO FEELINGS FOR AN ENEMY', his thoughts were screaming, and he wanted to listen. He wished he had the will power to listen. But as his eyes caught on a shadowy figure entering the room, one he was sure was the Dark Wizard his mind existence now revolved around, he had to stop his thought process and blush again.

"My…Lord..?" Harry questioned, but the words were barely out of his mouth when a hand covered it, and the light flicked on. He squeezed his eyes shut a moment and then opened them slowly.

Standing in front of him, large hand still covering his mouth, was Lucius. Lucius Malfoy. It was unmistakable with the long blond hair and silver eyes the eldest Malfoy possessed. Harry's jaw slackened and for a moment, he couldn't believe it. This was the man that was supposed to rescue him..? Or was Lucius just here for something else? And why the bloody hell was Voldemort not there!?

Harry bit down on the fingers close to his lips and scrambled towards the other end of the bed. His eyes narrowed, and he watched as Lucius hissed in pain, healing his hand quickly. Lucius looked towards Harry with faint displeasure, but the expression was gone as soon as it was seen. Harry nearly thought he had imagined it.

"Harry, come with me. Your godfather and Remus are waiting just outside the wards. You will be safe when we reach them," Lucius explained, kindly holding out a hand. Harry was gob smacked, and whether it was because the normally stoic Malfoy had said his name, and said it kindly or because this was the person that was supposed to help him, he didn't know. He wasn't sure he could trust Lucius. He wasn't even positive he wanted to leave. So, he decided to stall.

"Why should I trust you? You're Voldemort's subordinate. Bloody hell, you could be Voldemort himself, using a glamour or some such," Harry backed away further after saying that, prepared to call for help if Lucius didn't give him a damned good reason to trust him.

"I am a spy, Harry. I always have been. Severus is as well. We are protecting you, so you can come back stronger and free everyone, and kill the wretched bastard that's been destroying entire lives, fam--" A cool voice cut Lucius' explanation.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you, Lucius?" Said Malfoy froze, turning to look back, but all he saw was a blinding green light and then, nothing. Harry stared at the crumpled body on the ground, then back up at Voldemort. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't frightened. No, he was shivering to his very core. The pure, unadulterated murderous intent on Voldemort's face would be enough to scare anyone. But it faded after a few moments, and Lucius' body vanished.

Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the Dark Wizard as he came closer, and he was sure that dying was coming very, very soon. It never did though. He only felt lips, and hands all over him, covering his face and torso in kisses, caresses. Finally, he was pulled tight against Voldemort's body.

"I am sorry you had to see that," came the soft murmur to Harry's ears after seconds of silence. Harry was not sure if Voldemort was talking about Lucius' death or the expression that had frightened him, but he nodded anyway. He found himself comforted in the elder's arms, safe. Much safer than he had felt when Lucius invaded his mind, simply to tell him that he was going to rescue him. He had wanted to be rescued then, and that blinded him, but now he remained unsure. Did he really want to be saved? Did he honestly wish to be taken to his godfather, and Remus?

Yes, he supposed he wanted to see them, but no, he didn't wish to be saved. He knew that, and he hated it. He also loved it. Someone had once told him that hate and loved were a thin line away, and that it was easy to fall from one to another. But conflicting thoughts, ones of murder, the purpose Dumbledore had set out for him like a platter. He had been given something, a knowledge he hadn't known before his eleventh birthday, and latched onto to that knowledge with fierce belief. Now, he supposed it was time to make way for new beliefs, and to get the real story behind everything.

"My Lord..?" Harry asked, the words muffled from the fact that his head buried in Voldemort's chest. Voldemort let him pull back slightly.

"Yes?"

"Did you kill my parents?" Harry felt the Dark Lord tense, and for a minute, he could swear the older was nervous. Voldemort simply sighed.

"I was wondering when you would ask me that. Yes, I killed your parents, but not to fulfill a prophecy was Dumbledore was inclined to believe.."

"Prophecy?"

"No one ever bothered to tell you? Well, I'll tell you the parts I know, though I'm sure it's a fake anyway.." Voldemort started to recite what he knew, and Harry could only stare. A prophecy had been made..about him and Voldemort?

"If there was a prophecy, and you didn't kill my parents for the prophecy, then why did you?" Harry inquired, curious, though still surprised.

"They were, once upon a time, my followers. In fact, they were my partners. But they wanted out, they wanted to hide. And I let them, on one condition. I was to get you. Lily was already pregnant, by six months or so, and I knew it was to be a boy. They agreed, anything to get out of my league. When you were born, they joined Dumbledore, and became untraceable. I couldn't find them until Black entrusted Wormtail to be the secret keeper. He was the only one of my followers no one could pin down, and as a rat animagus, could infiltrate buildings remarkably well without getting caught. So, he told me of their whereabouts, and I set out to receive what was promised. Only, they'd gotten attached as any parent would, and refused to let me have you. I killed them, to get to you, but I didn't give you that scar. That was Dumbledore's doing." Harry interrupted Voldemort's speech.

"Dumbledore?" Voldemort nodded in response, and continued speaking.

"Dumbledore, yes. He came just as I was about to take you. He hit me with a killing curse, but it was low level, he had never had to cast it before. It only burned my physical body, and left my soul free. After what he believed to be killing me, he turned to you with my wand. But he only served to pass on powers that I had installed into the core, and gave you that scar. The rest of what you heard from him, and the half-giant is true."

Harry sat, and stared at the wall. He wasn't aware when Voldemort tightened his embrace again, wasn't aware of soft, soothing words being whispered into his ear. He didn't notice he was crying. The only thing he could feel was betrayal. Dumbledore had betrayed him, and lied about the most important event in his life. It had driven him on, given him the power to hate when he couldn't naturally. But he felt hate now, completely natural, only towards the man that had really ruined his life.

"Harry?" The voice slipped into the younger's conscious, drawing him out. He glanced up at Voldemort, and after a minute, smiled.

" I want to join you. Officially. And I want the pleasure of killing Dumbledore," Harry informed, tone confident. Voldemort blinked down at this, and decided he liked the change. Confidence was a good thing, and the want to kill Dumbledore was perfect. It was exactly what he wanted.

"Tomorrow, we'll have you join. For now though, rest. I must go take care of another little problem." The Dark Lord stood, laying Harry down once more beneath the covers. Harry smiled again, and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Voldemort quietly walked down the hall, to Severus' bedchambers. He didn't bother to knock, and simply recited the password he made that opened all doors. As expected, the portrait swung open, revealing the former potions professor's "lair". It was dark, as Voldemort also had foreseen, but light enough that he could make out Severus' form on the bed.

He walked over, hitting Severus with a Cruciatus curse to wake him. He jolted, eyes snapping open, and stared up at his Lord. Voldemort released the curse's bounds and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile.

"When, dear Severus, were you going to tell me that you and Lucius were spies, hm?" The Dark Wizard purred, wand rising up, and causing Severus to do the same. He slammed his subordinate against the wall with a flick of his wrist, and accented everyone of his next words with such.

"When were you going to explain that your fuck buddy and you were conspiring against me to take what is mine? When, Severus?!"

"I-I-I.." the Death Eater stuttered.

"I-I-I.." Voldemort mocked, letting Severus fall to the floor.

" 'I-I-I' what, Severus?! Stop stuttering and answer my question"

"I c-can't. I don't know.. I didn't know, I swear!" Severus finally found his voice, and though the pitch was high and frightened, the words were discernible.

"You didn't know? You didn't know you were a spy? Or perhaps, you didn't know Lucius was attempting to take Harry tonight? Which is it, Severus?"

"I d-didn't know he was p-planning to t-take Potter.. It w-wasn't apart of the p-plans.."

"What plans?" Severus winced at Voldemort's sharp tone, but answered.

"W-we were going to run away.. We were going to take Draco, and Narcissa and hide.. Oh Merlin, he's dead isn't he?" Biting back a sob at the realization, Severus' eyes filled with salty liquid.

"He's dead, and you soon will be if you don't prove useful. Now, can you tell me who Lucius was planning to give Harry to? He couldn't possible run with him," Voldemort's assumptions were correct, even in Severus' eyes. Lucius wouldn't risk it.

"I.. If it was anyone, it'd be Sirius Black, or Remus Lupin.. Lucius was Sirius' friend, when y-you died, and would visit him every week in Azkaban.." Severus felt horrible giving information out. It felt like he was betraying the dead. Voldemort nodded though, pleased with the results simple torture and fear had brought him.

"Thank you, dear Severus. Do get some sleep now. Tomorrow, we initiate Harry into our little family…" And with those parting words, Voldemort left a stunned Severus Snape, who still was crying and dreading the fact the he would have to tell Narcissa what transpired.

The Dark Lord meanwhile set out to do one last thing; kill Black and Lupin. Then, he would go back to his bed and sleep. He looked all around the grounds and outside the wards, as well as in Hogsmeade, but he found nothing. It seemed they were gone, probably tipped off by another rat he would have to exterminate. No, not Wormtail, the man wouldn't have the guts to do it, but someone else. He would bet it was Severus if he hadn't scared him so badly.

Sighing, Voldemort made his way back to his room, deciding to send a search party out the next day. When he reached the door, it was wide open, swaying slightly in a draft that had coming from nowhere he could see. Panic set in, and he rushed through the arch. The bed was completely empty, sheets thrown back, and the faint indentation of Harry's body just fading. With an outraged scream he went back to Severus' room, and hauled him off the floor he had remained on, pressing his wand against the Dark Mark on the younger's left arm. Instantaneously, all of the Death Eater's gathered. Only a few managed to squeeze into the tight space, and the others resigned themselves to flooding the halls, waiting for their Lord to tell them why they were needed.

"Harry has been taken. I want all of you to find him. Check the grounds, Hogsmeade, the Forbidden Forest; Anywhere that is reachable. Bella, make a list of missing Death Eaters and give it to me when you finish. I want Harry found, do you hear me?" Voldemort ordered, dropping Severus unceremoniously onto the floor once more. The crowd of followers murmured to themselves until catching Voldemort's glare. They scrambled to obey the Dark Lord's orders.

Voldemort didn't go with them, though he supposed he should. Instead, he sat on Severus' bed and made said ex potions professor search with the rest of them. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to let someone take what was his. Merlin, he couldn't even believe he cared. Though, he should have been used to the feelings after so long of waiting for Harry to be his. And just when he finally was, when something was going right, his happiness was taken. It hurt. A lot. It hurt much more than Voldemort thought it should.

With a heavy sigh, he stood, and went to find Bella. He needed that list, to confirm if one of his Death Eaters had kidnapped Harry. And hopefully, to confirm which had done it.

**Author's Note: Wow, that was a rather intense chapter to write… I guess you guys need a little explanation though..**

**1) Voldemort's change. This was actually difficult for me to write, because I had the idea that this would happen, but I couldn't bring it to light until Lucius attempted to get Harry.**

**2) Harry's change. I skipped five days, because I wasn't sure how to describe feelings, and I wanted to get to the "rescue". Harry started to realize he actually liked Voldemort the third day after he'd been taken advantage of the second time, but didn't wish to admit so. However, because feelings do not generally pop up in a few days, the realization of those feelings does, he has liked Voldemort since the second year. He has failed to realize it until now, because this has been his only opportunity to do so.**

**3) Dumbledore. I always thought he was a bad guy. I never even really liked him. And making him out to be this coward, who runs away instead of trying to protect his students and the school, as well as making him the true antagonist is a guilty little pleasure of mine. Scratch the guilty, 'cause I don't really feel bad..**

**4) Harry's kidnapping. Yes, it's kidnapping, as I will most certainly explain in the next chapter. And Remus and Sirius had nothing to do with it.. *gasp***

**Alright, so, if you need more explanations, feel free to ask in reviews, or PM me. Also, did any of you expect it to be Lucius trying to save Harry? I was really going for a shock with that one.. R&R and you get coooooooookies!!!!!!!**

**-SSOTP**


	7. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I am terribly sorry to say this is not a happy author's note.. And not a happy author. I have been trying to keep my personal life from effecting my writing over the past few months, and it seems I have failed to do so in not updating in such a long time.. But I will explain a bit for you, so you understand.**

**My mother found out I was bisexual… I know, for a twenty-seven year old, I should be strong enough to brush off anything my mother thinks.. But.. She said some very hurtful things, and we argued.. Then, to top that day off, my father died and I have to go to California tomorrow using my sick days to be there for the reading of his will.. **

**But this isn't saying that I am taking a vacation, and will be back updating when I stop feeling depressed.. I am instead handing my stories, upcoming stories, and requests to a friend of mine. She's under 'NoUserNameAvailable' on ffnet, and she is a very capable writer. She has written several poems, and a great many short stories. I am trusting her to please you all. **

**Don't worry though, everything in my stories will be according to my plans, and when she finishes a chapter, she will call me, read it, and get my approval before posting. I urge you to continue reading TDS, and Wander, even if another author is taking over.. And that those of you who wrote me requests, read what she has come up with.. They are my babies, and I really want you to enjoy them. The first chapter of TDS should be out next week by her.. And there will be minor adjustments in the body, and lengthening..**

**Again, I'm so sorry I have to do this.. I just need a long sabbatical.. Eventually, I will return with new ideas, better stories, and a clear mind.**

**I love you all,**

**Lexi**


End file.
